Violet Christmas
by DinosaurAttack
Summary: Gregory Violet x Undertaker Modern AU. He met him his first year of college. He was his professor but that didn't stop them from falling in love.


Pairing: Undertaker x Gregory Violet

Warnings: BoyxBoy love

AN: I used Alexander King as Undertakers name. Don't give me crap about it. I couldn't think of a name for Cheslock so that remained the same.

UndertakerxGregory Modern AU

Gregory Violet sat in a large plush armchair, a pen and artbook in hand, sketching lightly. He looked up, then back down, creating new details to the picture with a flick of his wrist. The young man smiled as he looked back to study his muse. He was tall, standing several inches above Gregory, with long silver hair that was currently up in a messy ponytail. He wore simple jeans and a black button up shirt, completing the look with fuzzy, bright pink slippers. The man was Alexander King, known as the Undertaker from his past job as a mortician. Now he was a prefessor at the local university, teaching Biology and Human Anatomy. That was how he came to know Alexander.

He had come to Arden University on a full art scholarship, and had been required to take a biology class. He was put into Alexander's course and was immediately taken with the man. He was enthusiastic about the subject, something a lot of the other teachers lacked. He had a dark sense of humor and would often break into fits of laughter at his own jokes. He had stayed behind to ask for help on a thesis paper, when the man had leaned forward and kissed him. It was then he realized just how crazy his prefessor was, and how little he, himself seemed to care about that fact.

From then their relationship slowly progressed. Gregory stayed after for a few minutes after class, simply to chat with the professor, learning more about him each time. He learned the man was only twenty eight and had been a mortician since he was seventeen. He loved bats and creepy things, and was quite partial to the color pink. Both his parents were alive and living in the countryside. He had an older sister, Sarah, and a younger brother, Lucian and was very good friend's with a certain Vincent Phantomive, creator of Funtom Company and father to Gregory's highschool friend Ciel.

In turn, Gregory told him he was twenty and had a younger brother named Cheslock who was in his third year of highschool. He greatly disliked daylight and adored art. He told him of the nasty divorce between his parents when he was ten that resulted in their mother walking out forever and of the terrible animal attack that left his brother's face scared. By the end of his freshman year, Gregory and Alexander knew each other better than their own familes. So when Alexander asked him out on an offical date before his sophmore year, he agreed immediately. Since then, they had been together, Gregory moving in with him after a full year of dating.

Gregory smiled fondly at the memory. It was their second Christmas together, and Alexander was still by his side. He watched as the older man decorated the tree, making sure to distribute the oranament, lights, and tinsel evenly around it. Gregory let out a small laugh, causing Alexander to look at him curiously. He grinned at the violet-eyed young man, holding back a chuckle. "You know, it'd be nice if I had some help love. You should take a break. I can pose for your sketches another time." Gregory scoffed and set down his book and pen before getting up and walking over to Alexander. "Useless old man. Can't do anything without my help can you?" Alexander wrapped an arm around Gregory's waist pulling him closer. "Of course not. I will always need you around to help me. Just imagine when I get older." Gregory rolled his eyes, smiling despite himself. "Whatever you say Alexander. Now come on. I want to get this done and over with. Father and Cheslock will be over soon, and you know how my brother is when there are no snacks or cocoa around." Alexander merely chuckled and pressed a sweet kiss to Gregory's lips. "Yes I remember all to well how he is. The burn marks on the counter from when he tried to make them himself have yet to come off." Gregory shot him a look and went into the kitchen to get started on the food, Alexander following after him, a small smirk playing on his lips.


End file.
